The Best Day
by The Original Horcrux
Summary: In which a lesson in cooking turns messy.


The Best Day

"Ron, can you come here for a second," Hermione called down the hall of their small, suburban home.

"What do you need?" Ron said with a smile, immediately appearing in the hallway from the living room and walking quickly towards her.

Hermione shook her head, bemused.

"What?" Ron questioned in confusion.

"A months ago I would've had to go through hell and high water to get you to come when I called you but now you come running like a dog," she said with a small smile.

"Hey!" Ron protested and Hermione laughed.

"It's true," she said.

"Well," Ron said walking towards Hermione and putting an arm around her waist, "A lot of things have changed in a month."

"Oh stop it Ronald," she said, slapping his hands away as they moved slowly over her belly, "I'm fine,"

"I know," Ron said, "I'm just worried that you'll do something that will make you not fine."

Hermione laughed again, "Really?" she said, "Me? Ron, I'm more worried that you'll do something stupid at work and get yourself hurt than you should be about me getting hurt while I'm pregnant."

"Well, Ginny fell down the stairs the other day," Ron pointed out and Hermione sighed, shaking her head at him again.

"She didn't fall Ron, she stumbled and caught her balance. You and Harry are the same. You're worried husbands blowing things out of proportion," she said.

Ron looked slightly embarrassed, "So, what did you need help with?" he asked cheerfully, changing the subject as a flush crept into his cheeks. Hermione rolled her eyes with a small smile before taking his hand and leading him into the kitchen.

"I need you to help me cook," she said, showing him everything that she had set out.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, oh god no," Ron said worriedly, backing away slowly.

"Why not?" Hermione said, looking at Ron, confused.

"Hermione, do you remember the last time I tried to cook? We ended up having to move houses."

"That's because you did it unsupervised," Hermione said, smiling slightly at the memory, "I'm here this time."

"I'm still going to stuff it up," Ron said uncertainly, eyeing the flour, "What are we going to make anyway?"

"Well, I woke up this morning wanting crepes, so I thought we could make them," Hermione shrugged, walking over to the kitchen bench and propping open the recipe book at the page on crepes.

"What the hell are crepes?" Ron asked, evidently confused.

"It's like a really thin pancake," Hermione smiled as Ron edged tentatively over to the kitchen bench as if it were covered in spiders or something.

"Can we not just start out with pancakes?" Ron asked weakly, "It would be so much easier on my uneducated cooking brain."

Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes at Ron's evident fear at cooking something that he didn't know existed, "Alright then," she said, "Pancakes it is, but you do realise that they're almost exactly the same."

"Well at least I know what pancakes are," Ron muttered as he moved to stand next to Hermione at the bench as she put away some ingredients and took out some others and flipped the page over in the recipe book.

"Alright," she said, consulting it, "We need 200mls of milk in a measuring cup, 75mls of Water, also in a measuring jug," she waved her wand at the milk which started to pour itself into a measuring glass until it reached exactly 200ml. She waved her wand at the tap and another measuring cup flew over to fill up.

"Ron," she said, looking at the book for the next step. "Can you sift 110 grams of flour into a mixing bowl?"

"Sure," Ron said, thankful that Hermione had given him the easiest possible job. He reached towards what he thought was the flour and took the sieve from Hermione as she handed it to him. He opened the flour and yelled in fright as some of it puffed upwards into his face.

Hermione turned around, expecting to see a spider crawling along the ground and prepared to kill it, but only saw Ron drop the flower as he tried to get it out of his eyes. She waved her wand at it to try and stop it from hitting the ground, but the spell hit slightly to the left and the whole packet exploded outwards, covering Ron head to toe in flour as Hermione took refuge under the kitchen table

Emerging from her hiding place, Hermione took one look at him and burst out laughing.

"Stop it!" Ron said miserably as he hastily tried to brush the flour off himself, "It's not funny."

"You'd be laughing too if you could see yourself right now Ron," Hermione gasped, doubled over in hysterics.

"Hermione!" he whined, "It's all in my nostrils."

If anything, this just made Hermione laugh harder at the thought of flour in Ron's nostrils.

"Alright, Alright," Hermione said, attempting to pull herself together and help clean Ron up, "Come here you daft sod."

Ron, who was still attempting to try and get the flour out of his eyes and nose, stumbled his way towards her as Hermione picked up an egg and hid it behind her back.

"Come here, I'll get it out of your hair but you can do your nostrils thanks very much."

Ron didn't look amused. As soon as she was sure that his guard was down she raised the egg above her head and cracked it all over his flour covered hair.

"Oi!" Ron said as Hermione burst out laughing. He grabbed an egg of his own and threw it at her with the speed that only someone that had played Quidditch could have. She turned her back to it and it cracked just above her shoulder.

"Hey! Not fair!" she exclaimed, running back across the room and picking up two more eggs.

"It's perfectly fair," Ron said, grinning as he picked up a packet of icing sugar.

"You're such a child," Hermione snorted, tossing an egg at him but it fell short.

"Look who's talking," Ron said, standing his ground as Hermione advanced on him with the second egg. As soon as she got close enough, she threw the egg not at Ron's chest, which was unprotected, but straight at his face. It was a direct hit which was both great and not so great for Hermione. Great because Ron immediately started clawing at his face, trying to get the egg yolk out of his eyes, and not so great because the packet of icing sugar that he had been holding was open and when he is hands flew to his face, he had thrown the packet of icing sugar all over Hermione, who was immediately doused in it.

"Ron!" she yelled, "It's all in my hair!"

"I have egg yolk in my eyes!" Ron countered immediately, "That one was your fault through and through."

"I know that! But there is icing sugar_ in my hair_."

"I can see that," Ron said, opening his eyes tentatively after rubbing the yolk out of them furiously for about thirty seconds. Both of them stopped in their tracks and all accusations dropped immediately as they both saw each other, covered in egg and floury substances. They couldn't help but laugh.

"C'mere," Ron said holding an arm out for Hermione and still laughing, she walked into his embrace. He kissed her lips softly, his lips staying on hers for slightly longer than normal. Hermione broke it off quickly, realising what he was doing with his tongue.

"I'm covered in sugar, that's why you want to kiss me for longer periods of time" she teased.

Ron gave her a look of mock offence before leaning down and kissing her cheek, "You don't need icing sugar to be sweet, my love."

Hermione looked up into his eyes and beamed, "Ron," she said.

"Mmm," Ron said.

"I had the best day with you today."

Ron laughed, "Well, now you know never to let me near a packet of flour.

"I don't know," Hermione smiled, "You look kind of cute with flour in your hair."

"Stop it," Ron said, smiling and taking her hand in his, "Come on, let's go get cleaned up."

* * *

**AN: Here's another Romione for you :) I love writing these two so much but this is only my second oneshot since NaNoWriMo and the first was an absolute fail, so I'm hoping that this one has improved slightly. **

**This was for:**

**The 2012 Hogwarts Games – Men's Tennis: Final – Prompt: Crepes  
The Family Bootcamp Challenge – Prompt #32: Packet  
The Hunger Games – Fanfic Style Competition: Elimination round. **

**Also, my thoughts and prayers are with the people of Connecticut in the US, especially with the families who lost their children to the shooting at Sandy Hook Elementary school. It just makes me sick that someone could do that and now twenty children won't see the Christmas of 2012 along with six of their teachers. What makes me extra sick is that all of the victims were aged between five and ten. They had their whole lives ahead of them only for them to be cut short by a gunman. It's horrible. This is why guns should be banned in the US. I'm sorry if you disagree with me but I live in Australia where guns are banned and literally the only massacres we've had are the Port Arthur Massacre in 1996 and the Myall Creek Massacre in 1838. Whereas in the US they have over half of the school shootings in the world. My question to America is: Why aren't guns banned? Surely all the shootings and killings in public and in schools should be enough to ban guns for good. I realise that I'm not at liberty to say what America should and shouldn't do as I'm not American myself but that is my stance and I'm not changing it. **

**R.I.P to all of the children and teachers that were killed in the Sandy Hook Elementary school shootings. **

**Until Next Time**

**~The Original Horcrux~**


End file.
